


Smoke & Whiskey

by HannahNobody



Series: The Burning Twenties [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 1920's AU, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahNobody/pseuds/HannahNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol isn’t the only thing there seems to be a ban on in Natsu’s life. Lucy has been busy running her underground business while he’s been left wanting. He’s desperate for his next fix of her, but when she returns, how long can it really last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Part Two of Fire & Moonshine. Since both are mostly smut, this will (hopefully) make sense even if you haven't read Part One, but if you're interested in this AU as a series, it's a three-parter! Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Natsu groaned, rubbing at his forehead as he made his way up the rickety stairs of the shoddy downtown apartment building. Makarov had been working him to the bone ever since he’d ‘overpaid’ for their latest shipment. He let the old man do it. He’d rather that then tell him what had _really_ gone down.

 _Eight._ God, he’d regretted it the second the words had tumbled out of his mouth. Of course Lucy had accepted his offer graciously. He’d handed over the cash and she didn’t so much as kiss him goodbye. He hadn’t seen her since. He came here every night to their run down meeting place, but she never showed. Probably out spending her hard-earned cash, he guessed.

But he still kept coming back.

He sighed to himself once he finally reached the door to their room, carefully cradling the bottle of whiskey he had hidden in his jacket as he reached up for the key that was hidden over the doorway. He unlocked the door and stepped into the dusty little apartment.

It was empty.

Natsu rolled his eyes, hating himself for expecting anything different after so long. He shrugged off his jacket, not bothering to hang it up properly before he uncapped the whiskey with his teeth. The liquid burned his throat as he sat down on the remnants of the bed. After his struggle to get free last time, the bedframe hadn’t been much use. Now the bed was nothing more than a mattress on the floor.

Sighing once more at the state of the place, Natsu busied himself with unstrapping the gun-holster from his shoulder. He let them fall to the floor with a thud, not fearing letting off an accidental shot. He still kept them unloaded. Part of him hoped that in the back of her mind, Lucy would know he hadn’t followed her advice and come back to chastise him. It was stupid. Pathetic. _Jesus_ , when had he gotten so hung up over this girl?

The whiskey called to him. He took another swig and shuffled back on the mattress, moving so that his back rested against the wall. After seeing Lucy every night for months then not seeing her at all for a while, it was safe to say Natsu was a little… _tense_. They’d spent most of their time together enthralled with each other. Every day as his shift drew to a close he’d get positively giddy, like he knew he was getting his fix. Hell, she _was_ his fix. And now it was like he was going cold turkey.

Just as Natsu was considering putting his stress relief back in his own hands, the door to the apartment shot open. He jolted in surprise, head snapping to the doorway. His breath hitched at the figure framed there.

“Lucy…” Her name slipped out of him.

“Hey there sailor.” She smirked.

She looked at him a moment, and so he looked at her. She was smirking at him but something was lacking. It was her eyes. While usually so bright he noticed that now they were bloodshot. Her make-up seemed a little smudged at the corners of her eyes, like she’d been crying, but her cheeks were dry and that pink blush was still painted there.

He allowed himself to take in the rest of her as she turned to close the door. She wore a dress of the brightest white that hung off her shoulders and accentuated her hourglass figure. His eyes fixed on the flare of her hips as she moved, throwing her purse down on the beaten-up desk and falling into the old chair that sat in front of it.

She didn’t apologise for her absence lately. And she didn’t offer to tell him where she’d been. So Natsu said nothing. He simply watched as she poured the contents of her purse onto the desk. Lipstick, a roll of cash, a hipflask. A .25 calibre.

“If I have to listen to another blue-nosed _chump_ telling me I oughta ‘cover up’ I think I might have to shot him.” Lucy scowled as she pulled out a cigarette from the recesses of her purse.

“Well you certainly ain’t gonna hear that from me.” Natsu smirked, setting aside his whiskey and rising from the bed.

“Mmm, you have no idea how refreshing it is to hear that after listening to a bunch’a _morons_ beatin’ their gums all night.” Lucy half laughed before propping her cigarette in her mouth, “You gotta light?”

Natsu shook his head as he paced towards her. She shifted slightly in her seat as she watched him approach, looking up at him with those tempting doe-eyes when he plucked the cigarette from between her red-painted lips.

“Smoking’s a nasty habit.”

A wry smile spread across her lips as he looked down at her. Innocent eyes catching a mischievous glint as he cast the cigarette aside.

“And how else am I meant to calm my nerves?” She asked.

“Oh,” Natsu pondered, trailing his fingers across her bare shoulders as he stepped behind her, “I’m sure I’ve got something that’ll help with that.”

Lucy chuckled as he began to massage her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her skin. Her head tipped back against the chair as she enjoyed the feeling of Natsu’s warm hands kneading the knots of stress beneath her skin.

Natsu looked down at her as he tended to her shoulders. Her eyes had fallen shut and a soft smile played at her lips, but he kept coming back to the black smudges around her eyes.

“What’s eatin’ ya, Luce?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Her brows furrowed and the smile fell from her lips. She opened her eyes, looking at him in confusion for a moment before she moved out of his touch. As she stood, she moved the chair out from between them.

“I don’t come here for the conversation Dragneel.”

Natsu didn’t get the chance to reply before she stepped into his space and kissed him harshly, pushing him back against the wall. His arms wrapped her, pulling her closer as he was captured by the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her teeth pulled at his bottom lip.

He pushed forward in response, turning them so that it was Lucy that was now pressed against the wall. His hands roamed up and down her sides frantically as their mouths clashed together. When she titled her head up for air, Natsu let one of his hands cup the back of her neck as the other one palm her rear. Lucy laughed breathlessly at the motion as he began to litter kisses across her jaw.

“Where do you go then?” He breathed against her skin, “For your conversation, I mean.”

Lucy chuckled to herself. Natsu’s fingers on the back of her neck moved to pull at her hair, allowing her to shift her head so that her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke.

“Jealous?”

He pressed her harder against the wall. He’d never asked her if she saw other people. He’d been too caught up in her to ever wonder if that was the case. He’d expected her to answer his playful question with one of her usual retorts. To claim that no one else’s conversation interested her or something. He felt a pang of jealously the moment after she asked, even if he didn’t know if there was anything to be jealous for.

Natsu pulled back to face her for a moment, grinding his hips against hers as he smirked at her.

“Nah. I get plenty of tail.” He lied.

Lucy threw her head back in laughter.

“I’m sure you’re a regular drugstore cowboy.” 

She grinned as she said it, but a second later her expression became sultry. She looked at him with hooded eyes that glanced at his lips as she leaned forwards. Their noses bumped and their breaths mingled as her hand travelled down his chest, working her way between them until she cupped the bulge of his pants.

“But I’m the only ‘tail’ that you _really_ want.” She purred.

Natsu had to fight back a satisfied growl at her words. She had his blood burning through his veins. He wanted her. He wanted her even more because she _knew_ that he wanted her. That he was desperate for her.

He pushed away from her, practically tearing off his suspenders. Watching as she fumbled with the same urgency at the back of her dress. He tore off his shirt as she pulled down her dress. When he surged back towards her their bare chests moulded together as he pressed her harder against the wall.

Their mouths met again. Claiming and hungry and breathless. Lucy dragged her nails down his chest as he pushed the folds of her dress past her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Neither cared about dirt marring the fabric as Natsu hooked his fingers around the backs of her knees, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Natsu moaned as she grinded against him, cursing the restrictive material of his pants. He panted against the column of her neck as his hands squeezed her ass, helping her grind against him as she nipped and sucked at the base of his neck, fingers digging into his shoulders.

After one harsh grind against her, Lucy pushed against the wall behind her, forcing Natsu to step backwards and support her weight alone. She captured his lips again as he stumbled, squeezing her thighs around him as he struggled to maintain his balance.

She hurriedly untangled her legs from around his waist. Natsu frowned a little as he set her down, but did not offer complaint as she maintained the kiss whilst pulling at his belt buckle. He helped her to pull it through the loops, throwing it aside as she prised apart the buttons.

Lucy pulled back from the kiss as she undid the last one. Natsu watched her intently as she looked up at him. She bit her swollen bottom lip coyly as she pulled down the zipper of his pants. Natsu felt himself twitch, yearning for her to take him in her hand.

But instead she hooked a foot around his knee, tripping him just before the contact came. He fell backwards, the mattress creaking in protest as his weight bounced against the springs. Lucy laughed from the foot of their sorry excuse of a bed at the pout he shot her, but Natsu quickly sobered up as she gracefully removed the last of her clothing.

Natsu himself was not so graceful, tugging desperately at his tangle of trousers and underwear. He groaned in frustration as the material got caught around his right ankle.

“Easy there tiger,” Lucy giggled as she kneeled on the bottom of the mattress. Natsu’s incessant tugging halted as she reached for the last of his clothing, pulling it off with one smooth motion. “What’s the rush?”

Both of them were fully naked now. Natsu couldn’t help but stare at her as she moved forward on her knees, climbing onto his lap. Her pale skin glowed faintly in the dim yellow light from the bare bulb that hung over them. The scent of her skin swept over him like a fog the closer she got. Expensive perfume and the faint scent of sweet fruits that reminded him of the taste of her lips. She reached down between them and clasped his length, stroking him leisurely.

He sighed at her touch, resting his forehead against her shoulder and staring at the faint freckles there as his hands wandered up her back. He pulled at the pins in her hair until her golden curls fell loose and he could twine his fingers in it.

“You ever spend a day out in the sun,  prayin’ for some shade and tall glass of water?” He asked against her skin, “That’s what the rush is about.”

Lucy tugged gently at his hair as she continued to stroke him. He complied to her touch, leaning back slightly so she could look at him. Her brown eyes took in his features fondly as his hands rested at the curve of her waist, thumbs ghosting over the bottom of her ribs.

“That’s awful sweet of you to say.” She answered softly, “I feel the same way about whisky.”

Natsu chuckled before brushing his lips with hers. The kiss was soft and tender, not as bruising as the ones before. Lucy let go of his length to twine her arms around his neck again, allowing him to pull her forward slightly. Enjoying the way she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his tip brushing against her inner thigh.

“Speaking of whisky,” Natsu rasped against her jaw, removing one hand from her warm body to swat blindly to the side until his fingers found the neck of the bottle he’d put aside earlier, “Which do you want first? A shot of the hot stuff, or the whisky?”

Lucy laughed as he smiled against her skin, trailing a line of kisses down her neck as he shook the bottle, sloshing the liquid inside. She took the bottle from his loose grip, pushing her chest against his as she tipped her head back and took a long swig. Natsu busied himself with nipping at her skin gently until she was done.

She didn’t so much as cough when the bottle left her lips, causing Natsu to feel an odd sense of pride. He remembered how her pretty face had gotten scrunched up when she tried a shot of the stuff the first time they’d met. A drop of the alcohol now escaped her lips, sliding down her chin and dripping onto her chest.

He didn’t hesitate to drip his head down and run his tongue across her chest. He heard Lucy whimper and then the clang of the bottle as it hit the floor. The sound of its contents pouring out also filled his ears, but he didn’t lament over the loss for Lucy chose that moment roll her hips forward and briskly lower herself onto him.

Natsu moaned in pleasure, his hands flying to her ass to aid her movements. Lucy’s head tipped back, mouth open in a silent sigh as she allowed Natsu deeper inside of her. The feeling of him as he moved inside of her, the scrape of his teeth against her neck, she _ached_ with it all. And she wanted him to know.

Natsu gripped her tighter as his name escaped her lips. He kept one hand on her ass while the other wandered up to feel her breast spill between his fingers. They moved together rhythmically. Each time she moved back, Natsu would tug at her hips as she rolled them forward again. The feeling of moving inside her consuming him.

When he pulled back slowly to look at her, their foreheads bumped together. Lucy looked deep into his eyes as she continued to rock her hips at the steady pace she had set. Natsu couldn’t imagine himself being in this position with anyone else. He’d complained to her once about the run-down state of this shitty little box room apartment that they took their meetings in, but it hit him then why Lucy didn’t care. She lived the life of luxury. She could afford to rent them a fancy hotel room each night, and she could do it with an ease for spending the money that Natsu would never attain no matter how rich he got. But it didn’t matter to her. Lucy wasn’t interested in caviar delivered directly to their door, or claw-footed baths with golden taps.

She was interested in _him_.

He didn’t know if her feelings stretched as far as he suspected his own did, but at the moment what they had was enough. He knew it couldn’t last forever, and that one of them was bound to get shot, bankrupted or arrested sooner or later, but for now all they needed- all they wanted- was each other.

And Natsu wasn’t even too bothered about the whiskey.

Lucy pulled roughly at his hair and gave a sharp roll of her hips. Natsu snarled, pulling her hips back to his roughly for another burst of sensation when she pulled away. Lucy cried out, but he noticed the corners of her mouth quirked up in a smile even as her breaths came in heavy pants.

She pushed at his chest harshly. Natsu let her push him, jolting his hips up when his back hit the mattress. He smirked up at her when her fingers splayed across his toned chest. He enjoyed the sight of her mounted on him; the fluid way her body moved as she rode him. Strands of her hair stuck to her face with sweat, but when he reached to brush them away Lucy guided his hand to her breast instead.

She moaned as his rough thumb brushed over the peak of her right breast. Natsu gave another thrust of his hips as he did so, relishing in the way that her brows creased as she focused on the feeling.

“ _Natsu._ ” She whimpered.

He knew then that she was close.  He pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around her as he flipped them. He was close too. He trailed his hands down her sides, under her thighs before he pulled out of her for a moment, repositioning her right leg so that he was pushing against the back of her knee, letting her other leg stay wrapped around him.

They moaned in unison when he pushed back into her, their new position allowing Natsu to thrust deeper inside of her. His hips moved intently, his motions spurred on by the way Lucy arched her back and clawed at his shoulders desperately.

She did not hold back as she cried out, and this time Natsu didn’t give a _fuck_ about the neighbours.

Eventually Natsu let go of her leg in order to press their chests together in the last throws of their passion. Lucy pulled desperately at his hair as Natsu’s arms caged around her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as his hips thrust into her a few more times. Lucy bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming as she came undone beneath him. He followed soon after, slowing his pace as he spilled inside of her, hips moving lazily to prolong her high.

He rolled to the side, tugging Lucy’s body with him as she shook slightly in the after effects. The two of them lay together regaining their breath. Natsu stroked idly at her hair as Lucy’s delicate fingers traced patterns over his heart. He huffed a laugh to himself as he kissed the crown of her head.

“How’s that for conversation?”

When he didn’t hear the chime of Lucy’s laughter, Natsu shifted back a little to look at her. An amused smile played at her lips but her eyes were damp, stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Woah,” Natsu gasped, gently taking her face in his hands when she tried to turn away from him, “Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

He gave her time to calm herself before she answered. She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. When she opened her eyes again, no tears fell.

“It was stupid of me to come here tonight.” She answered, “It’s too dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” He repeated, voice confused.

Lucy pulled away from him, leaving him cold and reaching for her. She yanked at the sheets beneath her in an attempt to cover herself. He shifted so that she could pull them free, but the action confused him. Lucy had never been self-conscious in front of him before. Not even during their first time together. She was always so confident with her body and what it could do, how she could use it.

He frowned at the ridges of her spine as she covered her front with the sheets, moving to sit at the edge of the mattress where she reached for his holster that he’d dumped by the bed earlier.

“We shouldn’t be… We can’t do this anymore, Natsu.” She said sadly, glancing at him over her shoulder as she pulled his guns free, “Whatever _this_ is.”

Natsu tried to ignore the way his heart twisted in his chest. His mind fumbled for words as he watched Lucy lean forward and pull up one of the old floorboards. The one that always creaked. She reached into the hole and pulled out a pack of bullets before meticulously loading his gun, ignoring his stuttered protests.

Why did she have bullets hidden all over this place?

“Luce, what did you mean this is too dangerous?” He pleaded, “We don’t have to stop. If someone’s after ya I swear I’ll-”

“Nobody’s after me Natsu.” He noticed her spine stiffen at the words. She clicked the cylinder of his first gun shut. “And we should never have started.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” Natsu couldn’t help but shout. He noticed Lucy flinch slightly and instantly regretted it. He sighed to himself, moving so that he knelt on the bed behind her. He reached out to skim his fingers over her shoulders, but he hesitated just before he touched her. “If you’re tryin’ to protect me or somethin’, that ain’t gonna work. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Maybe I just don’t want to do this anymore!” She snapped.

A bullet fell to the floor as her fingers shook. Natsu reached around her and gently pried the gun from her fingers. His free hand skimmed down her arm as he set the damned thing to the side. Lucy didn’t shy away from his touch.

“Nah, that ain’t it.” He kissed her temple, “You gotta another guy that gets you all fired up like that?” He chuckled, but his tone quickly grew sombre. What he felt for Lucy was more than that. “If you gotta run from something Lucy, you know I’ll be running right behind you. Whether you want me to or not.”

Lucy turned to face him, eyes wide at the tenderness of his words. She looked so surprised it made him smile for a moment. He let the backs of his fingers caress her check as he worked up his nerve.

“I don’t know how you feel about me Luce,” He began, “But I know that _I_ don’t wait up all night for just any girl. Hell, there are no other girls. You were right before. You are the only tail I want. But you ain’t _tail_ Luce. I- You’re… It don’t matter what kinda trouble you’re in, I lo-”

“Natsu,” Lucy shook her head. He’d been leaning in but she pushed him back, one hand pushing against his chest and the other clutching the sheets to her chest. He looked at her knowing there must be hurt on his features. He needed to say this to her, he _needed_ her to know, but-

“Natsu,” She repeated, her eyes full of sorrow, “I’m engaged.”

 


End file.
